Behind Closed Doors
by damienasher
Summary: Mr. Lockwood's behavior becomes increasingly violent towards Tyler. I am very new to fanfiction and also very open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler Lockwood felt waves of pure rage roll through him during the clashing and colliding of bodies on the football field. Practice was a time for him to channel his anger but on this particular day he could not turn the feelings off. In the locker room he started a verbal confrontation that quickly escalated to punches being thrown. Tyler did not care about getting hit considering he already had bruises on his face and chest from his father. He only wished to inflict pain on someone else. It was the easiest way for him to deal with his life.

He never thought about how his father treated him, he just accepted it. This was apparent in every encounter he had with the man. He could ignore the abuse and just pretend that there was nothing wrong with the dynamics of his family. It was easier that way.

His chosen approach was demonstrated that very night as he walked into his kitchen and saw his mother and father, obviously upset. "Hey family." He said, looking down quickly and continuing towards the leftover food he knew was in the refrigerator. He habitually ignored his mother's tears as she regularly ignored his bruises and occasional screams when his father was hitting him.

His father turned and walked toward him, causing Tyler to hesitate and brace himself when his dad reached out and examined his face.

"Look what you did." His mother said through angry tears, not moving from where she stood. "People are talking Richard." She added.

"Shut up." He spat, silencing his wife. "You ok, son?" he said tilting his head with what they all knew was fake compassion.

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Tyler said, knowing what his dad wanted to hear.

"You tell anyone where you got that?" His father said in a tone that heightened the intensity of the situation.

Tyler did not know how to respond. He didn't know whether to deny it or choose the story he had made up as if it were the actual truth.

"He would never." His mother said, emotions pouring out in every word. It was a declaration of fact as well as her disgust. "Just get away from him." She said being a protective mother for once.

"From my own son?" Tyler's father said feigning surprise and outrage but not meaning any of it. Tyler was too afraid to pull away from his dad's grip on his jaw. His nerves were getting the best of him as his dad slid the gym bag and backpack from his shoulders. Tyler made fearful eye contact with his mother knowing what was coming.

"Richard, don't you dare hurt him again." She challenged.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." He seethed moving his hand to Tyler's neck and forcing him towards the island in the center of their kitchen. Tyler was then held down by his neck, bent uncomfortably backward over the counter. He barely fought back.

"Understand, bitch?" his father said staring at Tyler's mother.

"Stop, Richard!" She sobbed. He responded by slamming Tyler down on the tile counter, his son's head making blunt contact with the tile.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" she yelled as Tyler grunted in pain.

Mr. Lockwood let go of his son and left the room satisfied. Tyler rolled over on the counter clutching the back of his head. By the time he looked up his mother was gone too. After a few minutes recovering he grabbed his bags as well as dinner and headed up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler Lockwood was not fully awake as he searched his kitchen for breakfast. His mother was nowhere to be seen and yet he had no intentions of finding out where she might be. As he closed the refrigerator door a shudder ran through his body. He could not hide the instinctual reaction to seeing his father's fierce gaze and domineering stance.

He knew better than to speak and his father gave nothing away as he closed the distance between them. "I received a call from your school this morning." Was all the older Lockwood had to say for his son to let out a knowing sigh. The teen had not moved to face his father and now turned away from him to look straight at the now closed refrigerator door.

The following few moments of tense silence were shattered by Mr. Lockwood suddenly grabbing his sons jaw and arm, forcing eye contact and not allowing the boy to pull away.

"You got yourself fucking suspended." He seethed then paused to regain his composure. "Do you ever think about your future?" he asked sounding more like a concerned father.

He then slowly leaned in until his mouth was right next to his son's ear and whispered "Or what I am going to do to you. Because boy, I assure you, this shit ends here."

Tyler was breathing heavily, unsure of what to do. "Dad. Calm down. Please" he muttered as he witnessed all recognizable emotion disappear from his father's eyes. To his surprise his father let go of him and walked out of the room.

Tyler momentarily thought about running for the front door and instead found himself almost paralyzed by fear. When Mr. Lockwood returned he had something in his hand.

"Face the counter." He instructed, referring to the island behind Tyler. Observing that his father held duct tape he became desperate. "Dad, no. You don't need to do this." He began as his father forced him to turn around and bent him over the tile counter while binding his hands behind his back. 'This doesn't need to happen!" Tyler got louder, attempting to convey his willingness to have it out some other way.

"I am going to make sure you never even think about disobeying or embarrassing me again." He informed his fearful son.

"Mom!" Tyler screamed knowing the situation was crossing a horrible line. "Mom!" he screamed again pushing back with all of his strength and slamming his father into the refrigarater behind them. This was no longer just a family dispute and was becoming more than an incident of domestic violence with every passing second. He knew his father could, and had, hit him as a way to get his point across and could sense that tying him up was a part of a much crueler plan.

With his hands tied it was easy for Tyler to be pushed to the ground. He felt the impact of the ground and immediately rolled over to defend against his fathers continuing assault. He had no opportunity to kick at his father from where he lay because his dad was nowhere to be seen. He heard footsteps and realized his father had walked around the island in the kitchen and was now approaching his head. His father bent down and tightly grabbed Tyler's hair and arm, hauling him up with one hard pull.

Tyler hated how strong his father was and grunted as he was overpowered then held tightly with his back to his father who was now also covering his mouth.

"Shhh son. I still need to make sure no one is around for this." He said with an excitement that caused Tyler to instinctively make another attempt to pull away from his father.

"Don't make this worse for yourself." His father warned. After a few seconds of Tyler trying to comprehend what was happening his father spoke. "We are going up stairs and you are not going to fight me. If you do I will stop and beat the shit out of you right there and then proceed to drag you by your fucking hair instead."

"Now move, Tyler." The lack of sympathy in the command made Tyler begin to break down.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: In this chapter Tyler is sexually abused by his father. I was very unsure if this was the best idea so please let me know if I should take it back a chapter and try a new angle. Sorry if you hate it.)

Tyler wasn't exactly sure why he allowed his father to lead him upstairs. Hoping he would calm down was futile as his father seemed intent on making some kind of point. He stayed quiet wondering what his father was capable of doing to him.

They approached the bed in what was obviously some sort of guest room and Tyler pulled away from his fathers grip and turned around to face him.

"What's going on, dad?" Tyler asked.

His father looked menacingly back at his son. "You are going to pay for all the shit you put this family through." He stated angrily.

"Me?" Tyler yelled back. "I am not even half as bad as you!" He said unable to hold back his outrage.

The older Lockwood responded by hitting his son, hard.

He then continued to land blow after blow on the bound teen's body. Tyler tried to stay quiet and not scream, knowing it would only make it worse.

When he was done he pulled Tyler back up to a standing position. "_Never_ talk back to me again." He commanded. "Understand?" He questioned.

"Yes, sir." Tyler responded, reverting back to the demeanor that was less likely to get him beat again. "Sorry, sir." He added, dazed and in pain.

"I don't think you are. _Yet_." He said in an eerie tone. He then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his son's jeans.

Tyler's eyes widened in horror. "What the hell dad?" he muttered pulling away.

"Shut the fuck up." His dad responded while shoving Tyler onto the bed and pulling his shoes, pants, and underwear off. Tyler could barely struggle as his father reached over and held him by the neck. The older Lockwood then forced himself between his son's legs. For Tyler everything was happening so fast and he couldn't believe what was unfolding. "Dad, stop, please." He said terrified. "Let me go dad. Don't do this." He begged.

His father was unmoved. He slapped Tyler harshly across the face and then moved his hand to lay a second slap onto Tyler's balls. The teen grunted in pain, his whole body flinching upwards.

"How many of those will it take for you to learn to shut the fuck up?" he taunted. "10? 20?" he asked striking again. The jolt of pain caused Tyler to clench his jaw and close his eyes in preparation for the rest. He didn't want to even attempt speaking again and instead took 8 more agonizing hits.

When it was over his father said something about having other things to do and Tyler felt duct tape binding his ankles together and to the bed and then another piece was placed over his mouth. He was too humiliated to open his eyes the entire time his father was in the room. Once he heard his father's footsteps leaving and the door close behind him he finally allowed himself to cry.


End file.
